medieval_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Phil Simmons
"Honor is for highborn cunts, yet I find myself seeking it an awful lot" Biography Early age Aiden Storm was born a bastard in the Winterlands the year 23 NA. His mother was said to have been some highborn that was raped by his father. He lived with the family for three years before being taken by his real father and brought to his home in Kuvia. His father and mother would torture him in many ways and at the age of six he was sold of to slavery where he would stay until he turned twelve. While in slavery he met two other boys called Phil Elkhorn and Vigen Kelly and the three grew to be best friends. When Aiden turned twelve the three staged a coup and escaped from the slave camp but as they escaped Phil and Vigen stayed behind to buy Aiden time and are now presumed dead. After this Aiden adopted the name ''Phil Vigen ''to honor is former friends and forget about his past. Young age A while after Phil turned thirteen he was recruited by a man called Fredrick Ridgwell to join house Ridgwell. Phil became Fredrick's personal squire and they later shipped off to Ascad. Throughout his youth, Phil grew as a soldier and quickly jumped up the ranks and at the age of seventeen he had reached the position of general serving in the silver palace in Ascad under lord Fredrick Ridgwell and king Blue Reinwald. He spent time with cavalry, infantry and navy becoming an experienced war commander. Adult age In 42 NA, lord Ridgwell got word of a man in the Hales growing in power by the name Tomas Ridgwell, also known as his oldest son who had risen to the rank of high king. Phil was sent to recover Tomas Ridgwell and his family to Ascad as Fredrick was growing old and he needed his heir in Ascad to take his place in the silver palace. But when Phil arrived it was already too late. The rising suns had executed Tomas Ridgwell and he arrived just in time to see the son of Blue Reinwald, Azur Reinwald, get executed in the throneroom of Aedwin. With haste Phil decided he had to help Tomas' family by sending them to the prepared ship. During this mission another girl tagged along helping him. After the Ridgwell family left the two got to know each other. The girl was Alessandra Garrido, a young farmer. The two got to know each other and came to fall in love with each other. After some business went wrong with the rising suns, Alessandra confessed her love for him even though she knew that he wasn't one for settling with one person. But Phil accepted it and confessed his love for her and soon after they got married and adopted Richter Redgrave and not long after that Alessandra got pregnant and gave birth to Elias and Rose. During this time he also was recruited in Aedwin and quickly became general. After some time Alessandra, Elias and Rose were kidnapped and Phil was struck with grief believing that Alessandra had taken the children and left him. In his sorrow he became reckless and did foolish things. During his time as a general there was this woman, a prostitute, that noticed him and tried to flirt with him. Her name was Sora Vanlé and she came to fall for him and even abandoned her old job for his sake. The two grew closer and Phil started falling for her too but he refused to admit it and one day it was too late. Sora was murdered by a group of bandits leading to Phil becomming enraged and declared war on every bandit there was. In this effort to stop them, Phil was crippled and temporarily blinded and exiled himself. After a while he returned back to Aedwin and had somehow been healed and his mind was clean however he was still blind. He ended up meeting a girl called Riley and her four sons who he ended up helping. Riley and her sons didn't have much and lived in poverty so Phil helped them get in the castle and took care of their family. However their joy would not last long as two of Riley's sons died putting Riley in a depressed state, but Phil tried his best to help her. And as if that wasn't enough torture, another of her sons called Niles and Phil's son Richter went and got adopted by someone else. At this point Riley only had Ocelotte left so Phil had to help them even more. Riley and Phil also came to fall in love and get married. Phil became one of Nikolas' most trusted men and after a while of conflict in Hallengard a man called Sion Glasco took the throne and became the king. Some members of Hallengard had an issue with a man called Merek and Sion decided to conspire with Phil to kill Merek which they did. This led to conflict turning Hallengard against Sion. Sion adopted a boy called Ajax making him into the king and Phil was sent to serve as Ajax's personal advisor by Nikolas. The people who had turned against Sion dethroned him and cast out Phil and Ajax out of the kingdom. Not long after, Hallengard came to invade Aedwin. The drawbridge kept them out but Phil knew it wouldn't last so he turned to two people, the mute, Lon'qu and Ru. The three headed down from the walls and went across the drawbridge and with some miracle Phil managed to talk them out of invading and made them turn back to Hallengard. Knowing there was a threat of another army invading they prepared and deviced a plan to protect Aedwin. But the attack never came and after they got the report from their scouts they knew they no longer needed to wait. The king of Hallengard was outnumbered by the forces of Aedwin so they marched with Phil at the lead and took Hallengard making Ajax into the king. Phil came to adopt a young girl called Catharine who also later became Ajax's fiance and he himself was later adopted by king Nikolas Simmons of Aedwin. He was done. He had everything he could want but one thing and that was peace so he resigned. Phil wanted to be with his family more than anything. He gathered up a lot of money buying the tavern in Aedwin along with the brewery and a massive house in the center of the city. He started farming and serving drinks while at times giving his father advise and helping him out with moral dilemmas. This is where Phil's story is now, he's a prince and happily married with two children spending his days serving whiskey and wine to travellers and farming to sell bread. Personality Phil is a calm and polite person. He's a loving father and husband. In his early days in the Hales he was rude and disrespectful but he grew to become kind and supportive towards people. To him, family is everything and anyone who threatens his will also suffer the same threats. He suffers from nightmares reminding him of his bad deeds and lives with regret every day but also with joy because of what he has. Relationships Riley Riley is by far the most important person in Phil's life. He will always put her before himself and do his best to keep her happy and safe. Riley is the reason to why he reached the happiness he has now and that he was able to let go of the past as he loves her more than anyone and will do whatever to protect her. Nikolas Phil and Nikolas had a lot of respect for each other and Phil saw Nikolas as a father for the longest time and with time Nikolas even adopted Phil. Phil sees Nikolas as a great role model and respects him a lot. He's also the only king that Phil would serve out of his free will. Ajax Phil's feelings about Ajax are mixed. A part of him respects Ajax but another part is disappointed in what Ajax became after he was crowned. Phil sees him as a kind young man but also as an irresponsible child who values his pleasure over his kingdom. This later got better but it was replaced with Phil noticing that Ajax was ruthless and had a very dark side and that he could either save the Hales, or destroy them. His childrem Catharine and Ocelotte are a bright light in his family and he loves them both a lot. He is determined to make sure that they grow up happy and that they have parents to take care of them. Phil's biggest dream is for them to see him as he sees Nikolas. Ghost kingdom He hates them and scoffs at them. Aedwin Sees most of them as morons. Hallengard Calls them "horny for murder". Trivia Phil has three different ways to fight, double axe, sword and shield and swordstaff. These three styles were inspired by three people. Zeno inspired Phil to start jumping around and fighting like a cricket which is a fighting style he pours into his axe. His use of sword and shield came from him watching an Aedwinian constable named Trenton fighting with not a single hit striking him because his shield always was there to block it. And his use of the swordstaff comes from Riley. Phil was never intended to reach a high position but he did because he bought a few houses. Yes, he was appointed royal guard because he owned too much land. Phil has no purpose anymore. Phil never travels outside the Hales after promising Riley that he would never leave her again. Phil loves eating meat and his favorite drink is beer. Both Phil Elkhorn and Vigen Kelly are alive and will be introduced to MedRP in time but for now they are just names. Last but not least, Phil will likely be my last MedRP character. After he's been killed off by me or someone else I won't return to MedRP for some time because I've lost interest and other personal reasons.Category:Characters Category:Winterlanders